themannycenturionstheclashofkaijudofandomcom-20200215-history
Yugo And The Yokai Clan
Yugo And The Yokai Clan is the been relased on February 5th Story Characters Protagonist *Tofu Duelists ???/??? ???/ChuChuris, First Squad ???/Butokaka ???/ ???/ ???/ ???/ Jokers ( Character ) Support Character *Boss Duelists *Captain Dragofreeze/Sharkuga, King of the Sea *Friends of Yugo Alicia Angel/??? *Shield Agent Duelists Black Widow/Spire Widow Hawkeye/Sonic, Lightfang Ninja *Demaica Duelists Fiona Laurent/??? Antagonist Kira's Mother Hagoromo Gitsune/??? Hagoroma Gitsune Garcia/??? Nox/??? Qilby/??? ???/??? ???/??? ???/??? ???/??? ???/??? ???/??? ???/??? ???/??? *Rivals of Yugo Kira/??? Boltz/??? *Team Hagoroma *Poisonous 45 Gangs Seasons Season 1 #The Boy In The Forest #Meeting Decky #House Investigation #Home Return #Boy Who Wants To Be The Fourth #The Quest Begin #Vacation In Yokai Clan House #Aaron and the Store #Yugo and Village Leader #Great Great Grandson Is Gonna Be The Fourth #The Spider Woman Yokai #Age of Yakko Part 1 #Age of Yakko Part 2 #Memories In Darkness #Yugo and the Seven Shadows #The New Dark Moon #Dusk Hollow #The Meeting #Shumokuzame Plans #Yakko and the World of Yokai #Rise of Quickshot Centurion #Journey Beginning #The Return of 100 Demon Clan #The Skullwarriorvu Clan Rises #Jokers Cards of Future Season 2 #The Yokai Clan Beginning Part 1 #The Yokai Clan Beginning Part 2 #A New Sun #Fourth Enroll Sensei Program #Great Experience #A New Darkness #Jackeeter Seek A Student #The Night Return #A Hero of Air #Fact of Fox Woman #Day of Hybrid #Democratic Lies #The Third War #Lucekai Revenge #Air Claim #A New Training #Like Great Grandfather, Like Great Grandson #Love of Onnas #The Rise of Yamikai Yokais #Susanoo Shrine Clan Formed #The Worst Fear Part 1 #The Worst Fear Part 2 #The Worst Fear Part 3 #The Luck of Yokai Clan #The Good Ariezz Season 3 #Yokai Investgation Squad Meeting #The Worst Case #The Return of Nox #The Trader #Dinner With The Florida Capital Generals #The Discussion #The Fourth Heir Rises #Revenge of Yamikai Clan #Betrayal of Boar Yokai #The Return of Duel #Yugo Ideas #Rise of Noxia Corea #A Mother Gift #Mother Day Card From Yugo #Arieez Crawling Now #Ghost In Need #Entertainment of Yokai #Nox Clan Invasion #The Solaris Sun #The Nox Factor #Best Deal #The Traditional Way #Far Worse Part 1 #Far Worse Part 2 #The Return of Death Goddess Season 4 #The Day of Rising Sun #The Fate Sealed #Pass On #Nurarihyon Helps Out #The Date For Yugo #Nurarihyon Meeting #Kino Returns #After Family Reunion #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #Kuja Rising #The Regard #??? #??? #??? #Nox vs Yugo #The Ship Yokai Clan #Attribute Of Attribute #Council of Clash Season 5 #Master of New Moon #Yu vs Quick Sash #Manny vs Sour Note #The Ship Attack #Far It Concern #Setsura Memories #The Common Good #The New Commander Part 1 #The New Commander Part 2 #Nox Sweet Revenge #The Clan Hero #Yugo Save Amaila #The Heart Feeling #Amaila vs Water Poisonous 45 #Zeref Vengeance #Fade Trade #Sadia Kingdom Invasion #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #I Take Job #Yugo and the Foggeranuts Season 6 #Yugo Frist Light Deck #Yugo's School Bully Part 1 #Yugo's School Bully Part 2 #Team Yugo Form #Yugo Frist League Match #The Watch #The Love Feeling #Yugo Overnight Camp Out #The Most Common #Away From Home #The New of Testimony #The See Band #Evil Plan #The Walked Camp #Rifted #The Inverse Rising #The True Impossible #Swashbuckler and Bowslinger Dueling Arc #The Art of Quickshot #News of Fakes #Yugo's Family History #Pick On Size #Darkness In Deepwood #The Chairman Meeting #Yugo Being Next Heir Season 7 #Nox Threat Part 1 #Nox Threat Part 2 #Heir Generation #The Conference #The Truth #Being Bullied #Yugo vs Hunter #Yugo vs Fulcon: Duel In Deepwood #Created Wicked And Jokers Creature! Don't Attack Yugo #The Chef Hat Creature! Chef Coohat Cooking Nice! #Night Threat #Remington Duel Yugo #The Return of Cra #Disrespect Fire #Yugo Training With Lightning #Realm Growth #Akumatized Hunter #The Great Test #Akumatized Falco Duel Eva #A New Team Member #Yugo Duel Cleo #Hawk Moth Revenge #Dark In Deepwood #The Return of Invader #The National Association Season 8 #The New Duel Practice #Drawing Duel Include #The Angel of the Stage #Blue Idol Duel Yugo #Yugo and the Same #The Army of Hawk Moth #The Idol Fan #The Truth of Kaijudo #Alone At Home #Yugo and the Jokers Revolutionary #Yugo and Percedal vs The Human Cat Sisters #Duel Dance! Dareth vs Yugo #Yugo's Sketch Book Was Stolen! Invader Jokers Rampage! #Percedal Duel Yugo Bullies #The Investigation Truth #The Waking Beautiful #Yugo vs Zelda, Duel In Light Civilization #The Behavior of Diamond Authority #The Duel of Favor #Duel Naturally #Invader Army Rampage #Face The Truth #The Return False #The Jokers Civilization's First Female Creature #Duel With Nox Season 9 #Tidepool vs Yugo Duel of Quickshot #The Return of Quilby #The Great Council Meeting #Qilby Deal #The Sense of Kaijudo #The Vacation Off #The Talented Duelist #Dueling Business #Team Yugo In The Duel Bowl #The New Invention #Aquamarine Diamond Visit Kaijudo City #Aquamarine Diamond vs Yugo #Destroy The MS-13 #Becoming Kaijudo Duel King #Team Yugo In The Jokers Wonderland #A Fire Rat Way #The Duel To Duel #Tofu Duelists Quest #Remington Path To Revolutionary #The Friend of Yugo #Alicia Angel vs Yugo #Shield Agent Duelist Hawkeye! Fly With Day #Gumball Machine Creature! Gum To Blow #The Revenge of Nox #Yugo Friends Duel With Dragona Season 10 #Rise of New World Order #The Liberal Rising #Rising Villain #Villain In Bar #Boltz vs Yugo #The New Fourth #The Return of Huppermage #Judith Revenge #Yugo vs Huppermage Sisters #Legend of Kaijuzilla #Remington Betrayal #Yugo and the Justice Band #Free of Duelists #??? #The Train To Kaijudo Realm #Kaijuzilla History #Jokers In Manity #Frida vs Kira #The Doremi High Uniform In School #Quinny Is Yugo Niece #Justice Knight vs Fiona #The Closest Thing #Epic Adventure #Yugo vs Kira #Quest of Plan DG Season 11 #Kira Family Clan Duel Kaijudo City Duelist #Kira Mother Stark #Plan DG Technical #Undermined #Daughters of Akagappa #The Investigation Choice #The Sentinel Warrior #The Family Whipser #Yugo vs Mai #Team Yugo vs The Bullies #The Saving Rainbow #A Duel School of Kaijudo #All Manny's Children #Hagoroma Became Yugo Nightmare #Invader vs Kira Family Clan #Dream Paradise, Kaiju Realm #Court of Duel #Outrage #Cross The Line #Flowlight Factor #Yugo of the City #Justice Beige #The New Girl #The Big Duel Alicia vs Boltz #Autum New Magic Season 12 #Yugo vs Lumina #Team Yugo Getting Duel Phone #Facting Foggernauts #The Return of Duel #A Cra Problem #The Kraken Ghost vs Yokai Clan Part 1 #The Kraken Ghost vs Yokai Clan Part 2 #Exam of Night #Waking Deckie #Burn With Fire, Yugo vs Block King #Shattered Civilization #The Message #The Duel of Jokers #The Duel Matter #Yugo vs Sasori, He A Cutie #End of Nox Part 1 #End of Nox Part 2 #Nura Clan News #Wicked Damage Light Realm #Eva vs Hookwinked #Quiby Revenge #Clever Ever Be #Duel In Front #Line For Match #The Great Duel Season 13 #The Yokai Children #The Teching Skill #Skill To Duel #Entering Duel Festival #Invasion of Kaiju Realm #Tricks For Lunie #A Assignment #The Drama #Duel Phone To Team Yugo #Invader In War #A New Dragon Pet #Lunie Watcher #The Art of Battle #The Party of Kaijudo Duel Masters #A New Roundup #Hunt For Gunslinger #New Team of Duelists #Life Knight Daughter of Manny and Mulan #Lady Echo vs Yugo #Dragon Sitter #Amelia Mother Here #The Boy Broken Heart #Sadida Kingdom Reunion, Family of Nature Duelist #The Party Sadida #The Great Sadida Season 14 #Digging Truth #World Skylanders In The Job #Dally New Partner #Amelia vs Sadida Duelists #Vanish King Revenge #Return of Kaos #Darkness In Duel #Facting Dueling #The Kids Duel #Manny and his Woman Love #Amelia Duel Test #A Valentine Factor #Yugo vs Mountainsmith #Kayn vs Flopin #The Captain Story #Dragofreeze is a Boss Duelist! Walk Me Ship! #The Nature Training #Training Trust #Dadicco Threat #A Water Gang #Amelia Missed Yugo #Class Assignment #The Mera Flare #Yugo Travel To Creature Realm #The Burning Question Season 15 #The Dunks of Duel #Are You Aunt Enough? #Dragofrezee vs Yugo, Duel In The Ship! #The Great Quickshot Training